Despistada
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Quiza era una broma, ese día todos la habían llamado así y no entendía por qué, pero ella no se rendiría, Ino talvez algún día se entere de la verdad. Y ese día estaba más cerca de lo que ella creía.
1. No entiendo al mundo

**¡Hola como siempre! Como mi era de esperarse; muchas muchas gracias por toditos sus bellos comentarios, en verdad se los agradezco y no es mucho en comparación con sus grandiosos fics, pero aquí le traigo mi nueva "creación" ShikaIno (No lo puedo evitar, es una pareja hermosa). Disfrútenlo.**

DESPISTADA

Esa mañana había sido de lo más extraña. Y demasiado insultante a su parecer. ¿Por qué media Konoha y aún peor; sus mejores amigos y hasta superiores la habían llamado así? Si estaba más que comprobado que era una joven muy despierta y atenta ¿Por qué demonios todos la habían llamado así?

PRIMERO:

-No puedo creer que los próximos exámenes chunnin sean en dos semanas- Decía ilusionada cierta rubia recordando esos tiempos.

-Sí. Aunque eran tiempos difíciles de competencias y cansancio, valió la pena. Ya no tenemos que volver a pasar por eso- Contestaba su mejor amiga Sakura.

-Claro. Aunque…

-¿Qué pasa?

- No pienses mal pero, ¿En cada examen va a venir…?

-¿Temari?

- Si, ella.

-Tal vez. ¿Qué? ¿No te cae bien?- Desde hace ya tiempo Sakura se había dado cuenta del comportamiento de Ino cuando estaba con Shikamaru o cuando oía sobre Temari. Como si la kunoichi de la Arena fuera la persona más despreciable del planeta entero. Y después confirmó que para Ino era la mayor amenaza en su "territorio".

-No, digo, no es eso. No te rías pero… cada vez que la veo siento rabia o que me va a quitar algo-

-No te preocupes. No lo vas a perder. Si te das prisa.

-¿De qué habla, frente?

- De nada- Mintió Sakura-… Despistada-

DESPUÉS:

-¿Kiba?

¿Dime?

¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Sí, ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Por qué siendo tan diferentes unos de otros tu, Naruto, Chouji y Shikamaru son amigos?

-Bueno… porque es lo que hace divertida nuestra amistad. ¿Entendiste?

-Más o menos.

-Mira, a pesar de ser diferentes, entre nosotros también hay similitudes que no siempre conocen los demás. Como Naruto y yo, ambos somos muy perseverantes pero hay veces que también me gusta ser tan amable y calmado como Chouji y estoy de acuerdo que, aunque de mí no se creería mucho, la apariencia no importa tanto o no es esencial en la vida… como siempre dice Shikamaru.

- ¿Eso piensa Shikamaru?

- Pues sí. Pero no te preocupes que seguro contigo cambió un poco su opinión. Después de todo tú eres de su tipo y además eres linda.

-Ah, ¿Gracias? Pero ¿Cómo que su tipo?

-Créeme, Ino. Algún día lo entenderás… despistada.

Y AL FINAL:

-Por fin llegaste.

- Lo siento, Tsunade- sama.

- No importa.- Decía la hokage con una sonrisa en el rostro, mas era más parecida a una risilla de complicidad. Seña de que tramaba algo.- En fin, te llamé porque realizaras una misión en una tres día… en la Aldea de la Arena.

-¿E iré sola?

-No, claro que no. Iras con Nara Shikamaru.

-A sí, todo bien pero ¿Por qué yo? Si no es molestia la pregunta.

- Simple. Porque eres una alumna muy estimada por y para mí y te quiero dar una ayudadita.

-¿Con qué? Créame cuando le digo que soy muy capaz de realizar una misión sin ayuda.

-No de eso niña. Sé que eres alguien muy capaz pero cuando veo una parejita tan linda como lo son ustedes dos, como te diré, sale a flote mi cupido interior.- Ino solo la podía mirar con una cara de "de qué demonios habla"- Aunque me siento desilusionada de que todavía no te hayas dado cuenta y te aseguro que no siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte, por más que quiera.

-Pero ¡¿De qué habla Tsunade-sama? ¡Le juro que no sé de quienes me habla! - Decía, no, gritaba Ino exigiendo una respuesta concreta y lógica, y por una extraña razón no le extrañó lo que le diría la Hokage.

- Por esto hago esto Ino, para que no lo descuides.

-No entie…-

-Eres muy inteligente y confío en que pronto lo averiguaras… despistada.- Y al fin salió Ino más confundida de cuando entró a la oficina.

Sinceramente no entendía, todo lo que le decían era "Algún día lo entenderás" y después "Despistada" ¡Por Kami! ¡¿Qué era eso que tenía que entender? Aunque no sabía, no era totalmente su culpa, y no importaba. Shikamaru le haría saber eso que ella ignoraba, no le importaba perder su amistad,le revelaría ese secreto. Su mayor y más valioso secreto que tenía guardado en su corazón.

**¿Qué piensan? Si desean comentar, ya saben, todas sus opiniones siempre son bienvenidas. **


	2. Cambio de planes

**Hola de nuevo. Antes de empezar, quisiera hacer una aclaración. Como de seguro ya se dieron cuenta de que soy nueva, pues soy una completa novata y en vez de aclarar que era capitulo único, se marco como si fuera de varios capítulos****, pero no se preocupen que sí le voy a hacer dos o tres capítulos más. Y nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios.**

Ya había pasado una semana. Una semana en la que parecía que todo mundo la trataba de tonta o _"despistada" _y nadie le explicaba nada y le dejaba cada vez más confundida. Regresó de su misión en la Aldea de la Arena con Shikamaru y no quería volver a pensar en dicha misión (solo papeleo y dos que tres pequeñas batallas de no más de veinte minutos cada una) y en cierta rubia teñida que la hacía enojar. Cuando estaba ahí pensó que talvez podría ser una misión divertida, después de todo que mejor que ir con tu mejor amigo, tu amigo que sabe todo de ti. Error imprevisto. Durante las dos noches de su estancia, casi no estuvieron juntos. En la mañana ella como siempre madrugaba para desayunar y cuatro horas después bajaba Shikamaru y siempre esa zopilota de cuatro coletas se lo llevaba a otro lado con la excusa de que ya le tenía el desayuno preparado y una que otra vez, un maldito y falso _"Claro, porque quién más te conoce más que yo"_ lo que la hacía sonreír, probablemente Temari sabía que eso era mentira y la hacía enojar. A Ino nunca le podrían quitar ese lugar. Y cuando llegaba la noche y la hora de dormir, llegaba _esa_ a decirle a Shikamaru que lo necesitaban en la oficina del Kazekage. _"Sí, claro"._ Mas la rubia siempre lo esperaba despierta, pero él nunca llegaba y dormía pero sin ningún _dulces sueños_. Sufriendo del maldito frió de las noches.

Ahora, Ino se encontraba en la florería de su clan, Su padre había salido a una misión y su madre se había ido algunos días a cuidar a una tía enferma. Ella, sólo se quedaba en silencio y lo único que ocasionalmente rompía ese silencio era el ruido de la radio cuando estaba insoportablemente aburrida esperando que algún cliente entrara a hacer algún pedido siempre mostrando una falsa sonrisa. Y tan hundida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba ahí. Para su "fortuna" era en quien justamente había abarcado sus pensamientos hace ya rato.

- Que cara. No te apures sólo faltan cinco minutos para cerrar.- Y tan metida que de inmediato soltó uno de esos gritos que solo se pensaba existían en las películas de horror.

- Shikamaru, perdón. No te vi. Estaba un poco distraída.

-No importa… despistada- Ya era el colmo. Primero Sakura, después Kiba y al final Tsunade sin contar a los veinte y tantos conocidos más que le habían dicho lo mismo. ¿Pero Shikamaru también? Tenía que ser alguna broma de mal gusto o se estaba perdiendo de algo aparentemente importante que era su deber saber. Sinceramente, optaba más por la primera opción.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Me cansé! ¿Tu también Shikamaru? No, no sé. Lo que se supone que ya debo saber. ¿Hice algo mal? ¿La vida me está castigando por algo? Ya no sé que hacer.

- ¿De qué hablas, prob…?

-Todo mundo. Todos. ¿Por qué? ¡Quiero un abrazo! Sí, debe ser una broma.

-¡Ino, cálmate! No sé de qué hablas. Dios, estás muy extraña desde la misión. Pero si quieres hablar a eso vine.

-¿A qué?

-Vine a invitarte a comer a mi casa, pero si te calmas. Mis padres no están, regresan hasta mañana.

-Ah. Esta bien.- Dijo su compañera con una radiante sonrisa y como si nada hubiese pasado nada.

- _Y mi madre me dice que debo de entender a las mujeres. Nunca._- Pensó Shikamaru.

Por fin llegó la hora de cerrar, Ino fue a buscar un suéter y se fueron. Iban caminando cuando, como de costumbre, Ino trató de iniciar una conversación. Le hacía falta tener una plática con él. Y también él le hacía falta. Lo había sentido distante estos últimos días.

- ¿Y enserio sabes cocinar? ¿Tú?

- Mmm… Algo así.

-¿Y que vas a preparar?

- Todavía no sé, pero primero te voy a dar un té de tila llegando a la casa. Eso es seguro.

-¿Por qué?- Tan feliz la había hecho la visita de su amigo, que no se acordó en ese momento de lo que pasó momentos antes.

-Eso me pregunto, el por qué actuaste así. Pero eso lo hablaremos llegando a la casa.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? Si no te molesta.

-Esta bien. De todos modos aunque te dijera que no, me preguntarías.

-Simularé que no escuche eso.

-Porque sabes que es verdad.

-En fin, ¿Por qué tuviste la "molestia" de invitarme?

- Porque… desde que Asuma murió, me prometí a mí mismo que no dejaría que los perdiera. Ni a ti ni a Chouji. Y siento que estos días no hemos hablado mucho, creo.

-¿Invitaste a Chouji?

- No. Acabo de regresar de hablar con él, mañana tiene una misión así que tuvo que regresar temprano a su casa. Y contigo no he tenido tanto tiempo para conversar.

- Si tuviste, pero la bruja no te dejó.- Murmuró para sí misma Ino sin llegar a pensar que la escucharía, pero éste no la oyó.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la residencia Nara, como todo caballero, dejó que Ino pasara primero. Le indicó que tomara asiento en la mesa de la cocina y después sintió la presencia de su compañero, pero cargando una caja.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrela.

- Es…

-Un pastel de tres leches. Tu favorito.

-¿Tú lo cocinaste?

-Sí, con la ayuda de mi madre.

- Gracias Shika. Al parecer eres mi única esperanza.

- ¿Esperanza de qué?

-¡NO! Creí que lo sabías.

-¿Saber qué, Ino?

-Mira, te lo voy a resumir. Hay algo que debería saber y no sé. Todo el día me han llamado despistada y ya me harté.

-¿Pero referente a qué?

- No lo sé, pero Sakura, Kiba, Tsunade y media Konoha lo sabe. Y lo único que me dicen es "Algún día lo entenderás". Pero…

-¿Qué?

-Creo que Kiba sabe algo y tiene que ver contigo.- ¡Oh no! Maldita sea su vida. Estaba más que seguro de lo que se trataba todo eso. No por nada era un genio. Días atrás accidentalmente le había revelado a Kiba lo MUCHO que amaba a Ino, cosa que no le extraño y le ofreció sus "servicios de cupido" para unirlos a él y a Ino y bla, bla. Y últimamente todos inclusive su familia le hacía comentarios parecidos. Cambio de plan. Tendría que pensar en una forma en la que Ino lo pudiera entender y él no saliera tan lastimado de la situación.

-¡Se quema la casa!

-¡¿Qué?

-Era una broma, tonto. Ni siquiera me he acercado al horno. Es que te quedaste muy pensativo y preocupado.

-N-no.

-¿Entonces no sabes qué es ese gran secreto que tengo que saber?

-¡No!, digo, ni idea- No podía creer que estaba actuando como un estúpido enfrente de ella. Por más que quisiera Ino lo debilitaba y lo que más lo desesperaba era que sin mover un solo dedo, lo controlaba y controlaba sus pensamientos. Trató de pensar en una "retirada estratégica". Increíble. Hasta su vida diaria era un batallar sin fin.

-Ino ¿Quieres que empecemos a comer el pastel?- Trato de decir lo más tranquilo que pudo (o que su cuerpo le permitía)

-Esta bien. Y no creas que sólo hablaremos unas horas. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

-Sí, mujer.

-¡No me contestes así!

-Ya, calma. Ah, perdón, tu no sabes qué es la calma.- Y por obra de magia, no hubo respuesta ni muchos menos golpes. Él creía que era porque para él las mujeres eran una raza indescifrable e ilógica. Cambiantes. Pero sólo Ino sabía la verdad. Había decidido disfrutar al máximo los momentos que pasara con Shikamaru de ahora en adelante. Porque sabía que una guerra se aproximaba. Por él.

-_"Basta Ino, se lo tienes que decir"- _Shika, te tengo que confesar algo…importante.

-¿Qué es?

**Y hasta ahí queda, por ahora, g****racias por la paciencia y ya aclarado el asunto, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, eso es lo que me inspiró a seguir con la historia. Nos vemos pronto.**


	3. Miedos revelados, palabras del corazón

**¿Cómo andan? Yo de nuevo. Talvez es repetitivo para ustedes, pero. Mil mil mil gracias por sus lindísimos cometarios. Gracias a ellos he podido sacar la historia adelanta. Espero que les guste la continuación y perdón por la tardanza.**

_-"Basta Ino, se lo tienes que decir"- Shika, te tengo que confesar algo…importante._

_-¿Qué es?..._

…- ¡Este pastel esta riquísimo!

- Eh… gracias, pero ¿Eso me ibas a decir?

-Sí… bueno, no.

-Ino-Y antes de continuar, el chico se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo sus manos.- Todos estos años no han sido en vano. Sabes que siempre podrás apoyarte en mí. Dime lo que tengas que decirme, no te juzgaré y te ayudare en lo que pueda.- Obviamente, ese gesto de parte del Shikamaru la tomo por sorpresa, pero se le hizo muy tierna. Él tenía razón. Nunca sería capaz de juzgarla aunque el mundo entero estuviera en su contra. Pero no era fácil ocultarlo más.

- Bueno, no lo tomes a mal, pero cuando fuimos a la misión…

-¿Ajá?

-Temari no me dio mucha confianza y que todo el día estuvieras a su lado, me dio miedo.- Sonrió internamente. Otra victoria para ella. Había desarrollado su autocontrol a la perfección. En pocas palabras se aguanto las ganas de decir (gritarle) _"¿¡Estas tonto! ¿¡Cómo no te puedes dar cuenta que es una trepadora! Es una hija del mal. Con esa cara fea de zorra que a nadie engaña, bueno sólo a ti. Y es una teñida"_. Estaba orgullosa… de ella misma.

-A ver si entendí; ¿Estás celosa?

-Yo, ja. Hazme favor.

-Ino.

-De verdad. Me preocupa lo que ella (esa) pueda hacerte a ti o a alguien más. ¿Está mal que me quiera preocupar por ti?

-No- Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Shikamaru le había dado un beso en la mejilla y la estaba abrazando como solo a ella podía abrazarla. Desde niños ese era como su "gesto secreto", o al menos para Ino.- Y es lo que más te agradezco.

- ¿Qué es lo que me agradeces?- Dijo ya correspondiendo a aquel abrazo.

-Que a pesar de gritarme, golpearme, exigirme, fastidiarme, molestarme…

-Sí. Ya entendí.

-Bueno, siempre has velado por mí, por Sakura, por Chouji y por los que quieres. Y es una pequeña fracción de las tantas cualidades que hicieron que te escogiera como mi mejor amiga. Gracias- Varias veces tuvo que pensar en cómo podía comprobar si estaba despierta. Ese día, Shikamaru andaba derramando dulzura en cada cosa que hacía. Mas eso no evito que se diera cuenta que el siempre era así con ella. Sólo con ella. Ni siquiera tanto cuando estaba Chouji, pero sabía que no le gustaba que los demás vieran su lado "cariñoso", no le importaba lo que dijeran, pero le molestaba que se lo estuvieran repitiendo todo el tiempo en su cara. No obstante notó que algo andaba mal. ¿Desde cuando sentía rara la palabra "amiga" viniendo de él?

-No tienes que agradecer nada- Expresó Ino soltándose de el abrazo- Sabes que yo…- _Te quiero mucho. No, muy directo. Te aprecio. Muy seco._ Y alabados sean todos los dioses, altísimos y todopoderosos. Se había dado cuanto lo que querían decirle., varias personas decían que Temari y él se traían algo y Sakura le dijo que no lo iba a perder, hablaba de Shikamaru. Kiba le había dado a entender por fin que ella hizo cambiar de opinión a Shikamaru acerca de las mujeres porque ella era diferente. Él estaba enamorado de ella. Tsunade la mandó a esa misión con él para que no lo descuidara. Y Temari no le inspiraba confianza porque… bueno, esa tipa no puede brindar confianza de ningún lado. La buena noticia era que había descubierto el gran secreto del por qué su nuevo apodo. La mala era, que no tenía la menor idea de que iba a hacer.

- ¿Qué tu qué?

- Que, que... lo haría por cualquiera, digo por cualquiera al que yo apreciara.

-Ah- No era la respuesta que esperaba, al principio se había preguntado qué tan cursi se había oído todo lo que le dijo pero al parecer no se dio cuenta de nada y ella siendo tan atenta y perspicaz. Le alegró un poco el saber que tendría más tiempo para preparar su "última estrategia" pero se sintió algo dolido y frustrado. No sabía si Ino también lo veía un poco como él la veía a ella; un doncella y el concepto belleza en persona, aun así no era tiempo de dudas y como en una guerra, no podía fingir que nada pasó y retroceder, tal y como le comentó Kiba aquella vez, tenia que arriesgarse y jugársela por todo, aunque no fuera fácil y más para él.

-Aunque… no me importa si te burlas, pero me preocupe por ti porque… tengo miedo a perderte. Talvez lo tomes como chiquilinadas pero mi fobia es…

-¿Es qué, Ino?

-No sé. Ser remplazada talvez.

-Mira que me estoy aguantando las ganas de reír

-Como te dije no me importa.

-Pero no burlarme de ti. ¿Cómo llegaste siquiera a pensar que alguien podría tomar tu lugar? Los demás tienen razón, Temari es una buena amiga y nos vamos a tener que ver por el asunto de los exámenes y eso pero ella jamás podrá sustituir lo mucho que te quiero y que vales para mí.

-Es que yo…

-Espera. Para mi eres la kunoichi más talentosa y fuerte de todas. Tienes algo que yo no.

-¿Cabello rubio?

-No. Perseverancia. Nunca te dejas vencer por nada ni nadie y sales adelante cueste lo que cueste. Y además estoy seguro que eres la persona más linda y valiosa que tuve el honor de conocer y no hablo del exterior.- Lo menos que podía hacer era darle una respuesta sincera, había notado que Ino decía la verdad al revelarle su miedo a ser remplazada. La conocía demasiado bien. Lo que no pudo descifrar era por qué en esos momentos comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras, Ino?

-Porque se me hace fácil creerte algo así

-¿Es un chiste? Sólo dije la verdad

Sonrió- Eso lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

- Para mí no es fácil creer que alguien me haya dicho todo eso. Shikamaru, tu sabes, toda mi vida he sido marcada por la típica "hueca de bonito rostro". Toda la vida. Sólo se acercan a mí por interés y me subestiman, con el tiempo aprendí a lidiar con eso, pero a veces no lo puedo esconder. No puedo. Y después te conocí a ti. Me ofreciste tu cariño sin importar lo que los demás dijeran de mí, siempre me defiendes y que me hayas dicho eso fue tan valioso para mí que no puedo evitar estar llorando como una niña- Y rompió en llanto. Se apoyó en su hombro, como sabia que siempre podría hacerlo. Shikamaru la volvió a tomar en sus brazos como siempre lo hacia y eso calmó a Ino quien como siempre se lo agradecía, en silencio.

- Bueno, después de estas palabras imagino que será mejor que nos terminemos el pastel de una buena vez, mira que no fue fácil cocinarlo.

- Esta bien, Chef Nara. Ah y eso de que te salió riquísimo, fue en verdad. Vas para cocinero… o para pinche.

- Que graciosa, vas para Huicha Domínguez.

-Bien. Estamos a mano. Estaban dispuestos a continuar con el pequeño "festín" cuando oyeron un ruido que llamaban a la puerta, seguido de una voz conocida.

-Shikamaru, ¿Estás ahí?

-Es…-

**¿Quien será? Bueno, yo ya lo sé, pero lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo. Comenten please.**


	4. Sentimientos complices

**Hola. Al fin esta historia llega a su final (wow, cierre tipo telenovela), este es el último capítulo y no se puede acabar sin antes decir… MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. Me han recibido muy bien y por eso me comprometo a esforzarme más en un futuro. Lean y una vez más gracias.**

_-Es…_

-¡Sakura!

-_"Como siempre las mujeres tan inoportunas, que fastidio"_- Pensó él.

-¡Yo abro!- Corrió a la puerta Ino. Cuando abrió no pudo darse cuenta del ligero tono de sorpresa en la cara de su amiga.

-Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso te iba a preguntar, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pillina.

-Yo no es. Nada. ¿A qué viniste?

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que Hinata escuchó en a radio que hoy como a las nueve o diez de la noche va a haber una lluvia de estrellas aquí en Konoha.- Terminó de decir Sakura con un destello notable en sus ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿E-en serio?

-Sí, va a ser único. Solo se repite cada quinientos años. No va a…-

-Hola Sakura.

-Ah, hola Shikamaru.

-Shika, Sakura vino a decirnos que hoy va a haber una lluvia de estrellas y no se volverá a repetir dentro de muchísimos años. Ya me lo imagino. El cielo tomando un tono entre azul rey y mezclándose con la elegancia del negro y de un momento a otro, miles de destellos de todos tamaños empiezan a atravesarlo. Siempre he anhelado a presenciar una cosa así, pero nunca pensé que podría llegar a verlo. Me vas a acompañar. ¿Verdad, Shikamaru?

- Ino, puede estar muy bonito y todo, pero no creó que me guste se hay un montón de gente en un mismo lugar.

-A eso iba. Casi nadie sabe, solo le hemos dicho a unos cuantos; amigos vecinos y familiares. No ha de pasar de treinta o cuarenta personas.

-¡Es perfecto! Sí puedes ir casi nadie sabe.

- Muy lindo y todo pero Naruto no tardará en divulgarlo por toda la aldea y hasta en otras. ¿No pensaron en eso?

-Increíble. Que poca fe ¿eh? Ni siquiera en Hinata confías ya. OBVIAMENTE no le hemos dicho, lo llevaremos hasta la colina donde estarán todos y allí le diremos. ¿Me crees tonta? No respondas.- Contestó Sakura fingiendo enojo. La verdad sí quería que ellos asistieran. Aunque no hablaban mucho, Sakura le tenía cariño a Shikamaru, sabia demostrar que era buena persona y sin presumir. Pero había otro motivo por ello. Él era de los pocos y el primer hombre que no veía a Ino como una figura de plástico, se notaba que le tenía aprecio y algo más. De hecho, llegó a pensar que si nunca hubiera conocido a Uchiha, talvez le daría una oportunidad a él.

-La frentona tiene razón. Con ese cerebrote que acapara toda su frente debió haber pensado en algo. Y Hinata también.

- Gracias Ino. Que buena eres.- Dijo con sarcasmo "agradeciéndole" a su amiga.- Entonces, ¿van?- Instantáneamente Ino volteó a ver a Shikamaru, su rostro no lo mostraba, pero sus ojos reflejaban suplica. Shikamaru ya sabía el lenguaje de Ino, bueno, casi todo y sabía que ese momento sería muy especial para ella y le llegaron dos idea a la mente; la primera era que bien podría utilizar ese momento en la "batalla fina". Y la segunda era que, si no salía tan bien la situación en otras palabras, que fuera rechazado no iba a ser tan malo, ya que Ino recordaría esa lluvia de estrellas por toda la vida y estaba totalmente seguro que él sería parte de ese recuerdo. No olvidaría ningún detalle. Ino era así, tierna y especial para cualquier ocasión. Y jamás lo volvería a repetir en toda su vida, pero aquella situación problemática podría ser su único pase para completar el sueño de su vida… o sólo pasar a ser el recuerdo frustrado más importante y dotado de hermosura de su vida. Suspiró y prosiguió.

-Esta bien, no creo que sea tan malo.

-Te aseguro que no- Contestó radiante de alegría Ino.

- Bien, entonces le diré a Hinata que también guarde de los mejores asientos para ustedes dos, pueden llevar lo que quieran; mantas comida, cámaras, lo que se les pegue la gana. En fin me voy sólo me falta avisarle a Kiba. Nos vemos.- Indicó Sakura despidiéndose de aquellos dos.

- _"Ves Ino, hasta la propia naturaleza esta de acuerdo que son una pareja indiscutible, solo espero que Shikamaru sepa actuar. No lo dudo, porque en verdad la quiere."_- Iba pensando la pelirosa mientras caminaba a casa de Kiba.

- Bien basta de interrupciones, en verdad me rompí la espalda cocinando y algo o alguien quiere evitar que ese pastel sea comido.

- Probablemente, vamos, hay que comérnoslo de una vez.

Pasaron dos horas y ya era de encontrarse con los demás. El camino era silencioso y casi llegaban a su destino cuando Shikamaru, si, él decidió romper el silencio y sacar al aire cierta pregunta que lo inquietaba un poco.

-Ino

-Dime

-¿Por qué t-tenías tanta insistencia de que te acompañara?- Ante aquel comentario la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Daba gracias a que a esas horas estuviera tan oscuro que no podía verla bien a la cara.

-Es que, bueno no es así.

-No entiendo.

-N sé, me he dado cuenta que no vale la pena estar mortificándome todo el tiempo por cosas lejanas o insignificante. Y que quizá podría intentar disfrutar los momentos en que estemos juntos. Tú, yo Chouji y los demás. Quien sabe y algún día por obra del destino nos separemos o nos quedemos juntos y ya que yo no puedo decidirlo ni saberlo… tú entiendes.

- Sí.

Caminaron tres minutos más y por fin llegaron a su destino. Una pequeña colina escondida dentro de un pequeño bosque y al filo de la aldea. A veces la gente iba a entrenar, a platicar o simplemente a relajarse y no pudieron estar más de acuerdo que ese era el sitio perfecto para observar la lluvia de estrellas. Llegaron y encontraron a todos los que iban a presenciar ese evento. Y hasta Naruto ya estaba ahí reclamando de vez en cuando por qué no le habían dicho nada antes.

- No es justo, ni que fuera tan buchon.

- Por última vez, sí lo eres- Contesto ya harta Sakura.

-Que mala Sakura-chan- No pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada ante esa contestación. Esos eran los momentos que Ino intentaría disfrutas al máximo, sabía que no podría hacerlo por siempre. Hasta que una voz cercana los sacó de aquellos momentos.

-Ya comenzó- Y no era como Ino lo había pensado, era mucho mejor. El cielo estaba tan despejado que juraba podía ver filas de estrellas formada listas para salir y brillar como cada una sabía hacer. Su color era totalmente obscuro con algunos tintes de azul también oscuro, pero era un cielo brillante. Y estrellas cayendo en todas direcciones, chicas y grandes, perdiéndose en distintos lugares. Unos tomando fotografías, otros pidiendo deseos como se supone que se hace cuando se ve una estrella caer. Incluso la rubia pudo ver una pareja de ancianos abrazados diciéndole el uno al otro lo muchos que se querían y agradeciéndole a la vida el poder permitirles admirar juntos tan excepcional escena Al cago de unos veinte minutos todo había acabado y la gente se comenzaba a despedir y a retirar. Tuvieron la oportunidad de ver a Armando ya que al siguiente día como ya sabían se iba a una misión. Sólo que daban ellos y el ambiente entre ellos dos se había vuelto un poco tenso. Shikamaru estaba más que nervioso, las piernas le temblaban peor que cuando estaba en batalla frente a un ejército de ninjas. Nunca en su vida había hecho eso, pero de una cosa nadie podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión; que amaba a su compañera y a esa dulce niña a quien conocía desde toda la vida más que a nada. Y eso en esos momentos era la prueba que la valentía existe en cada persona mas hay diferentes formas de sacarla a flote.

-_"Ahora o nunca"_ Ino, escucha.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te diré que estas perdiendo el toque.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? Sabes que yo no accedo a este tipo de cosas tan fácilmente- Ino ya se había dado cuenta de que él sentía algo más fuerte que amistad, pero no pudo descifrar lo que le había preguntado en ese momento. Segundos después le cayó la idea pero si la quería ahora le tocaba a él llegar a su límite.

-No.

-Es por lo mismo que te dicen despistada.

-¿Entonces sabes por que me llaman así?

-Sí.

-Pues, dime.

- Bien. Quizá no puedas verme a mí como algo más que un amigo. Te dicen así, porque… no te has dado cuenta que yo…- _"Maldición. Es más difícil de lo que creí"_- Que yo te quiero. Sí. Lo dije. Si tan solo pudieras tratarlo yo intentaría con todo lo que pudiera hacerte feliz, como hoy que te acompañe a ver la lluvia- Terminó de decir cabizbajo, pero inmediatamente levantó la mirada hacia ella que lo había tomado de las manos.

- No me tienes que pedir nada y déjame decirte que también has perdido el don ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que cuando te dije que estaba preocupada por ti en la misión en realidad quería decir _"Aléjate de esa maldita bruja"_? Porque sólo eres mío y así quiero que sea siempre.- Sobraban las palabras, lo que no faltaba era ese dulce beso que ahora ya los había terminado de unir. Ya habría tiempo para divulgar la noticia y estaban seguros que les alegraría menos a los celosos. Lo que ahora importaba era que, como los ancianos de hace un momento, dar gracias de poder estar juntos no por gusto ahora por obligación que ellos mismos se habían impuesto. Se separaron de aquel eterno momento.

- Imagino que ahora tendré que espantarte a las moscas y sobre todo rubias. No te dejaré ni un solo momento y me pesará si me alejan de ti en alguna misión.

-¿Crees que me podría fijar en otra que no fueras tú? No soy tan distraído. No Despistado.

- Sí, pero soy tu despistada y de nadie más.

**Por fin se termino, espero que les haya gustado y no desesperen, pronto escribiré más ShikaIno. Las quiero y mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer "Despistada"**

**Cuídense. **


End file.
